


The "Worst" Wedding

by spartan13355



Series: The Worst [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28393413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spartan13355/pseuds/spartan13355
Summary: After a terrible proposal by Sokka which Azula accepted they now have to go through a wedding. Will it be exactly what she wanted or not?
Relationships: Azula/Sokka (Avatar)
Series: The Worst [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087052
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	The "Worst" Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this fic is a misnomer, it was an attempt to continue the title format from my last fic The Worst Proposal which this is a sequel to. I hope you enjoy and please feel free to leave kudos or comments. Thanks for reading!

The kitchens of the royal palace were working overtime, something the princess thought weird. She knew that it couldn’t be for her upcoming nuptials as she had specifically requested a small private ceremony, friends and family only. She didn’t exactly get along with her betrothed’s family, but she had; at his request, accepted to get along with them, no matter how much she disliked his sister. The disdain wasn’t out of place, however, considering the princess may have killed her future brother-in-law some years back. That was the one condition she had given him when he asked her to hold the wedding in the palace.

She stormed angrily through the palace looking for her bother, servants scurrying out of her way. She barged into her brother’s dressing room, startling the Fire Lord who was getting ready for the wedding.

“ONE THING ZUKO!” she stomped up to him and put her finger into his chest “What’s the one thing I asked for from you for this wedding.”

“Shouldn’t you be getting ready for your wedding?” He asks casually

“Don’t change the subject Zuzu. Answer my question.”

“You asked for a small wedding.” He stated calmly

“And yet the kitchens are preparing enough food for half of the Fire Nation army.”

“There’s going to be lots of mouths to feed. Now you really should get ready Azula, Sokka’s waiting for you.” He just shrugged

“I should have never agreed to letting you host my wedding.” With that she stormed off

What his little sister didn’t know was that he wasn’t intentionally trying to mess with her it just came as an added bonus. He wasn’t about to break his promise to her he was only trying to help her. Over the last few years since her return she had been begrudgingly accepted by those in the palace with whom she had to work with. The general public however, still viewed her as the crazy princess who almost destroyed the Capitol in her Agni Kai with Zuko.

The dais of the Fire Lord’s throne room usually only ever held the Fire Lord himself as he sat behind a wall of fire. Zuko decided however that it would be appropriate to host his best friend’s wedding on it. Sokka stood on Aang’s left side with Toph and Katara behind him. An empty space stood between him and Ty Lee, Azula’s Maid of Honor. Mai never forgave Azula and has avoided her ever since the day at the Boiling Rock. Ty Lee on the other hand was more willing to look past that day and did eventually forgive her and got reacquainted with her.

The halls were decorated with fancy red and black drapes along with blue and white banners in between. Not only did Zuko want to emphasize the mixing of two cultures, he thought the blue was fitting considering his sister was the only person in the world that bent blue flames. That made it seemed fitting to him that she would marry a man from the Water Tribe

After what felt like too long for Sokka the extravagant doors opened up to show Azula being walked down the aisle with Zuko. Sokka smiled brightly when he saw his soon to be wife holding onto the arm of his best man. 

Azula was scowling at Zuko when she walked in but brightened immediately looking at Sokka. It was only then that she looked around to see only the people she requested at the wedding. This confused her even more about why the kitchens were cooking what looked to be a metric ton of food.

“What is this?” She asked Zuko

“Oh! You thought all that food was for wedding guests?”

“What else could it be for dum dum?”

“I know you’ve secretly been worried about your image around the Fire Nation after what happened at the end of the war. Therefore, I decided that I would have the palace cooks make extra food and serve it amongst the common people in the capitol. In your name of course.” 

“That’s…I guess, thanks Zuko?” 

When they reached the dais they separated with Zuko going to stand behind Sokka and Azula in front of him. Aang stood between them and linked their hands before starting to officiate their wedding.

“Friends and family, we are gathered here today to witness one of the most unlikely couples to get married. Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe, who freed me from an iceberg and has been one of my best friends ever since. And Princess Azula of the Fire Nation, who even though she tried to kill us a few times, I’ve come to find can be one of the nicest people in the world when she feels like it.”

“Which isn’t very often if I might add.” Zuko retorted making everyone in the room laugh

“As I was saying, I never expected to be officiating a wedding with these two, but after seeing how happy they make each other, I can’t object to this wedding. The bride and groom have prepared their own vows, so you two may begin.”

“Sokka, when we first met, I was throwing fireballs at you and your friends. When we met again a few years ago all you were was another annoying voice in the council chamber. But slowly, somehow we grew closer; probably because we were the only two reasonable people in that chamber.” With that remark Zuko shot her a look that made her chuckle. 

“Before I knew it you had started a fire within me that was bigger than any fire I thought possible, and I’m a firebender. Now if I only know one thing it’s this. You are my world, I love you and never want to be apart from you, sometimes so much I don’t want to go to sleep even if you’re in the bed next to me. I guess what I’m trying to say is I take you, you goofy, dumb, loveable snow savage who thawed my heart. Now do your vows so I can finally call you my husband.”

At the conclusion of her vows Sokka looked at her like his heart was going to explode. He had a few tears in his eyes and he swore that even Aang’s eyes were a little moist. It took every ounce of his willpower not to say fuck it and just kiss her right there.

“If someone had told me that the woman who made me so mad that I almost killed her in those tunnels all those years ago, would be the woman I would fall in love with I would have put him on medication. But I am more than happy that this is what my future held. I’ve had a few girlfriends before, one of whom is even here and I’m glad she is. But I have never felt like this before, like I could conquer the world as long as you were by my side.” 

“Well, I almost did it once but I guess my failure was because you weren’t there.” She smirked at him and he couldn’t help letting out a small laugh.

“I will take care of you when you’re sick. I’ll love you when you’re at your lowest points. And most of all I will always be by your side, so long as you’ll have me because I love you more than anything and I’ll do anything for you, till the end of my life.”

They wrapped up their vows and Aang proceeded to say those magic words “You may now kiss the bride.” And kiss they did. They never wanted to break apart from this moment, the moment in which their future was sealed, together.

The next few hours were spent as any wedding would be. Drinks and food were served and everyone; especially Sokka because of the food, was having a grand old time. The cake was cut and Azula being the mischievous one decided to cake her new husband to the amusement of everyone in the hall. 

The dances began with Azula and Sokka sharing a dance. Next came Aang and Katara along with Suki and Ty Lee. A few hours of dancing and drinking pass by before some of the guests decide to call it a night. With congratulations to the newlyweds, Aang and Katara retire to their quarters, as does Toph and the handsome young Earthbender she had first laid eyes or more precisely feet on a few years ago, Haru.

After a short conversation with the Fire Lord, Sokka and Azula proceed to do the same as their friends. He leads his new wife by the hand to their royal chambers, sneaking in a few kisses and intimate touches along the way. As they stumble into their chamber not quite wanting to let go of each other, Sokka disengages from Azula and throws the lock on the door. They begin to disrobe each other and enjoy their first night together as a married couple.

Azula had to admit when she first saw what was going on in the palace, she was sure this was going to be the worst wedding ever, but she reluctantly admitted it was probably the best wedding ever.


End file.
